Ops!
by theabus
Summary: Sasuke frustasi! Ini semua gara-gara film Mr. ad Mrs. Smith yang ia tonton dan Hinata yang terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan. Namun, Naruto dan ibunya mengacaukan semuanya. Sialan memang!/ "Ooops, gagal lagi, Sayang."
**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

M rated!

 **Ops!**

 **A SasuHina fanfiction**

 **.**

Musim panas kali ini adalah musim panas yang indah. Walau suhunya memang sangat tidak bersahabat, namun Hinata sama sekali tidak menganggapnya sebagai halangan untuk melanjutkan tulisannya. Jemarinya masih asik bergerak diatas _keyboard,_ dan alunan musik dari laptopnya masih setia menemaninya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tubuh penuh peluh itu hanya terbalut celana panjang berwarna biru dongker dan tanktop putih bertali spaghetti. Kipas angin di sisi kirinya meniupkan angin yang lumayan membuatnya tidak kegerahan.

Tangannya berhenti sejenak dari keyboard, dan mengarahkan salah satunya ke bagian dagu. Matanya membaca ulang tiap susunan kata yang telah berhasil ia rangkai. Kedua kakinya berayun-ayun kedepan dan kebelakang. Dengan posisinya yang tengkurap, semakin membuatnya nyaman untuk melanjutkan tulisannya.

Sebelum ia melanjutkan baris yang selanjutnya, ia mendengar sedikit interupsi dari arah pintu. Dan apapun atau siapapun itu benar-benar telah mengganggu imajinasinya. Dan hal tersebut benar-benr bersumpah, siapapun itu, akan ia pelototi sepanjang hari dan membuat orang itu membayar dengan setimpal apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Apa?!"

Objek betakannya hanya mendengus cepat. Dan tanpa rasa malu, ia langsung menuju samping ranjang Hinata dan menatapnya tajam.

"Ini sudah dua jam sejak kau meninggalkanku sendiri di ruang tamu, Hinata."

Hinata menghela napas kesal. Jelas orang itu tidak akan selesai merecokinya dengan kata-kata kurang ajar sebelum ia menuruti kemauannya. "Oke, apa maumu sekarang?" dan terlihatkah seringai orang itu.

"Ayo, ikuti aku."

.

.

.

"Kau memintaku untuk menemanimu menonton film, tuan Uchiha? _I'm busy now."_

Pria itu menggeleng, lalu ia menekan tombol pause pada remote tv dan menunjuknya.

"Aku ingin kau memakai itu."

Hinata memutar bola matanya lelah. Ia tahu, jika Sasuke itu terkadang kekanak-kanankan. Tapi ia tak habis pikir jika Sasuke akan menyeretnya keluar dari kamar hanya untuk ditontonkan film jadul yang entah kenapa bisa menarik minat Sasuke – _Mr. and Mrs. Smith._

"Aku tidak punya, Sasuake."

"Aku akan membelikannya untukmu _."_

 _See?_ Sikap sombongnya keluar.

Hinata memutari Sasuke, lalu setelahnya ia duduk di sofa berwarna putih tulang itu. Lalu merebut remote tv yang ada di tangan Sasuke dan mengembalikan tampilan tv ke kondisi semula. _"You'll regret it, Mr. Arrogant."_

Dia mendengus pelan, dan menempatkan dirinya di samping Hinata. "Tidak akan."

"Oke, kita lihat saja nanti _."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Malam itu kembar Naruto dan Naruko tengah berjalan menuju kediaman para Uchiha. Rencananya, Naruto ingin memberi tahu perihal pernikahannya dengan Sakura yang rencananya akan diadakan bulan depan. Sedangkan Naruko, yang baru saja kembali ke kampung halamannya memutuskan untuk mengikuti kakaknya ke rumah sahabat kakaknya itu sekaligus berjalan-jalan.

Mereka tiba di depan pintu kediaman Sasuke. Terlihat sepi sekali. Jika orang awam yang melihat kediaman ini, mungkin akan langsung menyimpulkan jika rumah itu sedang kosong. Tapi ini adalah Naruto, orang yang setengah umurnya ia habiskan untuk mengenal Sasuke. _So_ , dengana berani ia mengetuk pintu dan berteriak memanggilkan nama pemberian khusus darinya untuk Sasuke.

"Jangan-jangan memang sedang tidak ada di rumah," komentar Naruko yang ada disamping Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak percaya langsung memegang knop pintu dan membuka pintunya. Ia lalu melirik sombong ke arah adiknya. "Lihat! Terbuka, dan _unlocked_!"

Mereka memasuki rumah Sasuke. Naruto yang sudah terbiasa bertandang kerumah sahabatnya itu langsung berjalan cepat kearah dimana suara televisi samar-samar terdengar. "Pasti sedang nonton film."

Ia dan adiknya pun berjalan menuju ruang tengah yang ada di balik pintu pembatas tersebut. Naruto dengan cepat melangkah ke arah ruang tengah. Rasanya tak sabar memberitahukan kabar bahagia ini kepada Sasuke.

"Astaga! Sasuke… apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Teriakan dari Naruto menarik Naruko yang berada di belakang Naruto untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapan tubuh kembarannya itu. Dan selanjutnya ia menyesal melihat apa yang ada di balik tubuh kakaknya itu. "Sasuke, dasar tidak tahu malu."

Sasuke yang merasakan kehadiran tamu tak diundang tersebut mendengus kesal. Ia yang pada awalnya mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Hinata mulai melepaskannya, dan menarik tubuh wanita itu ke belakangnya.

"Ops, kau ketahuan, Sasuke," ujar Naruto diiringi dengan tawa riuhnya.

Mata kelam Sasuke melirik marah ke arah Naruto. Astaga, bahkan disaat libur, bocah kuning itu masih saja mengganggunya. "Apa urusanmu, Idiot?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengejutkanmu. Bulan depan aku akan menikah. Ingat, kosongkan jadwalmu dan pastikan kau menjadi salah satu orang yang ada di pesta pernikahanku."

"Hn."

"Astaga Sasuke, niatnya aku ingin mengejutkanmu. Tapi ujung-ujungnya malah aku yang terkejut. Kau ini tidak pernah diajari sopan santun oleh bibi Mikoto?" ujar Naruto sembari mnggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, tapi aku yakin ia pasti mengajarkan sopan santun kepada setiap anaknya. Mungkin kau saja yang sifat dasarnya sudah bejat dan brengsek. Dan tak tahu sopan santun tentu saja."

"Ck, pergilah! Kau sudah selesai kan?"

"Okay-okay. Aku yakin pasti kau akan kembali menyerang Hinata setelah aku pergi. Hati-hati, Hinata. Gigiti saja dia jika ia mulai liar dan tak tahu diri. Jangan sungkan!" ujarnya sembari berjalan menjauh.

"Hati-hati, Naruto, Naruko. Maaf menyambut kalian dengan tidak sopan."

"Ck. Pergilah!" ujar Sasuke gemas.

"Lihat, istrimu memang selalu lebih mulia dibandingkan denganmu, Sasuke." Dan brak! Pintu depan rumah Sasuke dibanting keras.

Didepan pintu, Naruko masih saja terdiam terkejut dengan pemandangan yang sempat ia lihat barusan. Ia menggeleng perlahan dan bergumam, "aku tidak tahu jika Sasuke akan seperti itu."

Naruto yang mendengarnya terkekeh pelan. "Kau tahu? Jika ayah Hinata seperti paman Kakashi, aku yakin Hinata sudah hamil sejak mereka masih kuliah."

Naruko yang mendengarnya terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Sasuke itu memang seperti itu. Dia selalu saja mengeluh tentang kekolotan keluarga Hyuuga yang melarang Hinata pergi dengannya hingga lebih dari jam 9 malam. Jadi jika Sasuke menginginkan kencan malam, maka ia harus memulangkan Hinata kurang dari jam 9 malam. Lewat dari itu, hari lain tidak akan pernah mendapat restu untuk membawa pergi Hinata. Selain itu jika Paman Hiashi orangnya tidak sekolot ini, maka Sasuke sudah pasti akan lebih leluasa mengeksplorasi tubuh Hinata. Oleh karena itu dulu ketika ia menyukaimu aku sempat khawatir."

Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tertawa. Ia lalu menggandeng kembarannya itu untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Naruko yang berada disampingnya hanya bisa merespon saudaranya itu dengan anggukan pelan, lalu mempercepat jalannya.

"Aku juga baru tahu jika Sasuke punya tato sebesar itu dipunggung. Keluarga Uchiha membolehkannya?"

"Apa menurutmu dia anak yang patuh terhadap perintah orang tuanya, eh?"

.

.

.

Sasuke yang kembali melancarkan seduksi kepada Hinata sedikit mendapatkan halangan dari sang istri yang tengah mengomelinya panjang lebar. Tangannya yang mengelus-elus tulang belakang Hinata bergerak dengan perlahan, lalu matanya yang kurangajar itu memandangi Hinata dengan tatapan memuja. Ia dalam kondisi duduk setengah berbaring dengan Hinata yang duduk tegak di sampingnya. Dengan gaun tidur yang baru saja mereka beli, Hinata semakin terlihat menggoda dengan posisi duduk tegaknya. Ternyata benar hipotesisnya beberapa saat yang lalu jika istrinya akan terlihat lebih seksi dengan gaun sutra berwana nude itu.

Ia merasa senang. Beruntung tadi ia memutuskan untuk memutar kembali koleksi film lamanya dan menemukan _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_ dalam daftarnya. Dan begitulah awal dari semuanya. Permintaannya kepada Hinata, kesanggupan Hinata, dompetnya yang terkuras –siapa sangka ternyata gaun seksi itu harganya sama dengan sepaket baju formalnya- dan berakhir dengan terbakarnya gairah mereka membuat mereka buta dan sialnya, Sasuke juga tidak sempat mengunci pintu rumah. Ia sudah berhasil membuka kaosnya saat Naruto menerobos masuk keruang televisi dan memergokinya menciumi Hinata dengan ganas.

"Hinata…,"panggilnya penuh gairah.

Tidak sempat Hinata menjawab mulutnya sudah di sambar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih bertelanjang dada membawa tangan Hinata ke bahunya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain merapatkan Hinata ke tubuhnya.

"Khh…"

Sasuke semakin brutal. Dengan mudah ia menyingkirkan tali gaun tidur Hinata dan menariknya hingga seperempat payudara istrinya itu terekspos. Tangannya yang bebas mengumpulkan rambut Hinata dan mengangkatnya tinggi –bermaksud menyingkirkannya agar ia mendapatkan akses yang lebih dalam mengekspansi daerah kecupannya.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Mereka kembali tersentak. Tubuh Hinata menegang, sedangkan Sasuke refleks memeluk Hinata untuk menutupi tubuh Hinata. Setelahnya dengan cepat ia tolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa lagi orang yang mengganggunya.

"Apa ibu pernah mengajarkan hal yang tidak senonoh kepadamu, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke dengan sigap membalik tubuhnya. Ia tampak kesal. Lalu ia mendengus cepat, lalu mencoba menutupi Hinata dari tatapan ibunya. "Ibu…."

"Bawa istrimu ke kamarmu, dan silakan lakukan hal apapun terhadap istrimu itu. Terserah asal bukan di tempat seperti ini, Uchiha Muda!"

"Astaga ibu, jangan teriak-teriak."

"Kurasa salah membawa Ichi kembali kerumah."

Hinata dengan sigap keluar dari persembunyian dan mengambil cepat kaos Sasuke yang tegeletak di dekat kaki meja. Ia masih memiliki sopan santun pada ibu mertuanya. Ia tidak akan menemui ibu Sasuke hanya dengan gaun tidur tipis itu. Setidaknya Kaos Sasuke bisa membantu.

"Maafkan kami, Ibu, dan terimakasih sudah mau menemani dan menjaga Ichi seharian. Ayo Ichi, ikut _mommy_."

Bayi 7 bulan itu berada dalam pelukannya sekarang. Sambil menciumi pipi gembil putra pertamanya, Hinata mengantarkan ibunya kembali ke pintu keluar rumah mereka.

" _Bye_ - _bye_ _Granny_ …," ujar Hinata sambil melambaikan tangan anaknya.

Ia lalu berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke mengusap kasar wajahnya. Terihat sekali ia tengah kesal. Dengan cepat ia mendekati suaminya itu dan berbisik, "ooops, gagal lagi, Sayang." Lalu dengan cepat ia mengecup bibir Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

 **[E N D]**

 **April, 2016.**

 **Sebelumnya terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk me-** _ **review fanfiksi**_ **saya yang sebelumnya. Iya, untuk fansiksi yang sebelumnya saya memang salah pencet, dari M ke T. Maafkan keteledoran saya, semua…**

 **Sekali lagi, terimakasih. Semoga enggak kapok ngebaca karya saya.**

 **Salam,**

 _ **theabus**_


End file.
